


A Private Show

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Stony Bingo, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve loves Tony's suits. All of them. Metal and tailored.





	A Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“KINK: Stripping” [Y4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

Tony enters the penthouse in a rush, eager to shut the world away for the night. No shareholders or glad-handing. No forced pleasantries and pretensions idiots who think they know but really don’t.

He breathes out a sigh of relief as he heads to the bedroom to get changed into something more causal. He passes Steve on the couch, giving his shoulder a light squeeze as he passes him.

JARVIS turns the light on for him as he steps into the bedroom. He stops in front of the dresser with the square mirror.

He takes his sunglasses off and puts them down on the dresser. He unbuttons his suit jacket, turning his head to see Steve enter the room and move over towards the bed.

Tony shoulders off his jacket and sets it down neatly, moving on to his tie. Pulling it loose and rolling it up.

Tony slides his shirt of his shoulders as he thought to himself. It was getting late, but not too late. Maybe it would be nice to go out. “I was thinking we should go out for dinner” he said, folding his shirt neatly.

Steve mumbles out something that resembles an agreement.

“Somewhere quiet though.” He says, reaching down to undo his belt, “Burgers maybe” the belt slides feel of the trouser loops smoothly. “What do you think?” he undoes his trousers and steps out of them carefully.

He frowns at the lack of a reply, “Steve?” he calls out over his shoulder. He braces himself on the dresser to remove his socks.

Still no reply. “Steve!” he calls again

“Huh?” is all he gets in response. Steve has been quieter then he is normally.

With a sigh Tony turns around. “Steve, you okay? You didn’t answer my ques- oh…” he says, breaking off at the sight before him. Steve is sitting on the edge of their bed, leaning back slightly, bracing himself with his hands. His eyes are dark with desire. Tony’s eyes travel down Steve’s chest to the noticeable bulge in his pants. “You liked that didn’t you?”

Tony walks slowly over to Steve and sits himself on his lap.

Steve wraps his arms around Tony’s back and buries his face in his shoulder. Steve plants little kisses up and down his neck as his hands wonder down.

“How about you help me out of my last bit of clothing, Soldier” He says.

Steve’s hands slip parts the waistband of his briefs. With one check cupped in each hand, Steve clenches and kneads his ass. Tony groans appreciatively, rocking forward against Steve’s chest.

Steve’s left hand moves up and gathers part of the briefs in his hand. With a clench of his arm, Steve rips his underwear clean off his body.

His ass hurts slightly from the move, tingling slightly where there was once fabric. But with the way Steve is slowly kissing his way down his chest, he thinks it is going to be made up for fairly soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of procrastinated writing this half way though. I looked up how to take off suits (Trying to find if there is a proper order), even though I didn't really need to. I didn't really find anything (not really surprised, don't know why I looked other than to waste time). But I learnt that you are not meant to take of your suit jacket but for good reasons. This article said, even if it is hot and you are sweating or the setting is causal and you are with friends. Not even alone in your office. It is something that is simply not done. They said it was a 'dignity' thing. 
> 
> ... I just thought that was kind of interesting.


End file.
